


酒吧

by T_Peter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Top Lee Taeyong
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Peter/pseuds/T_Peter
Summary: 这是美国加州靠近墨西哥交界处的一家小而破旧的夜店，现在已经凌晨一点了，卢卡斯在里面看似漫无目的地闲逛。他穿着尖头皮鞋，地上的被泼倒的酒水让他走起路来有些小心翼翼。没人来问他多少岁了，是否到了法定年龄。他们已经习惯了，这里有很多像他这样的男孩女孩，你懂的，就是偶尔想赚点儿零钱。不过卢卡斯最近这两天可不干这个了，他没那么缺钱，而且他不像其他人，他什么都不吸，最近在超市的工作不错，不过这不是真正的理由。





	酒吧

**Author's Note:**

> 看图说话。看superm泰容的预告照写的。容卡，前后有意义。

这是美国加州靠近墨西哥交界处的一家小而破旧的夜店，现在已经凌晨一点了，卢卡斯在里面看似漫无目的地闲逛。他穿着尖头皮鞋，地上的被泼倒的酒水让他走起路来有些小心翼翼。没人来问他多少岁了，是否到了法定年龄。他们已经习惯了，这里有很多像他这样的男孩女孩，你懂的，就是偶尔想赚点儿零钱。不过卢卡斯最近这两天可不干这个了，他没那么缺钱，而且他不像其他人，他什么都不吸，最近在超市的工作不错，不过这不是真正的理由。  
他来了！卢卡斯马上推开在一旁搭话的陌生大叔，藏在人群里跟着对方。那人脸上画着浓烈的烟熏妆，衣服上到处都是铆钉，脚上是像是能踢死人的闪亮尖头皮鞋，没错今天卢卡斯的尖头皮鞋不是偶然，那人总喜欢那么穿，还有看看起来用了一瓶发胶才固定好的头发，摸上去可能都会刺手。想着他摸了摸自己短刺刺没法好好造型只能浪费发胶的脑袋。  
卢卡斯是那天在这里接活的时候看见他的，他在酒吧后巷刚刚做完个口活，他使劲抹了抹嘴角，手里攥着刚刚拿到的皱巴巴的十刀站起身来，他那天没什么兴致，这是最后一单了，他打算就这样回旅馆去。但在那时，男孩就看到了他，靠在墙角抽烟。外面路灯的灯光分了一丝光线给这个黑乎乎的小巷，照在一旁垃圾箱和男人的脸上。卢卡斯眯了眯眼睛，试图看清那人的样貌，但失败了，他没钱去配眼镜，而且眼镜不是只有衰人才戴吗。  
他就呆呆地站在那看着，看着那个男人抽完烟，从后门回到夜店里。男孩从一旁垃圾箱盖上捞起自己单薄的外套穿上，心里怔怔地，耸着肩搓着手臂，独自走回那个糟糕的旅馆。  
后来在这个夜店又看到了他几次，昏暗的灯光，嘈杂的人声，红色的灯光打在那人脸上，眉头微蹙地坐在独角椅上唱着，像是地狱里的魔鬼。  
卢卡斯有次在接活时顺便问了个看起来是常客的大哥那人的消息，他叫李泰容，有时夜店会请他半夜在这里唱歌。听到这儿男孩又笑了，再次感叹什么人才在这个破地方半夜唱歌啊。  
今天，他终于决定，他得去找他问问，最近一阵心里像有猫在挠。  
他跟着他从后门出去，又到了那条脏兮兮的小巷。李泰容手里拿着一支烟，刚刚点燃。  
“喂！你赚钱吗?"  
男人吸了口烟到肺里，又慢慢吐出来，把烟雾带到微寒的空气中，那瞬间像是南加州有寒冬。他做完这些才回过头看着男孩，就这样盯着他。  
男孩被盯得有些不自在，他很少这样。于是他走过去，对他说：“你晚上在这里唱歌赚钱吗？”  
“十五刀。”  
"啊？！为什么啊？”  
“那你觉得我唱的好吗？”  
卢卡斯连忙点头，他觉得李泰容是他们这个破地方里他遇到过的最好的歌手。  
“呵，我是个穷鬼又没名气，只能半夜跑到这种地方来给那些恶心人渣和你们这些乳臭未干的混混小鬼唱。”  
卢卡斯听到这话没什么反应，这句话比起他平时听的要温柔很多，他只是借着路灯的灯光仔细看着李泰容的脸，很好看。  
“那天在这个巷子里的是你吧。”男人又吸了一口烟，修长的食指中指夹着香烟，好看的手指上套着些眼花缭乱的劣质戒指，看得男孩吞口水。  
“对，是我。原来你注意到我了呀！”卢卡斯一下子靠上去，握住李泰容的手，看起来世故的男孩此时大大圆溜溜眼里又闪出本应该有的光彩，“那你觉得我好看吗？”他侧头问道。  
李泰容被男孩的动作吓了一跳，手颤了下，才缓缓点了点头。  
“太好了！我觉得你超好看的！你做我这一行说不定赚得比我还多！”他看起来为自己这个点子兴奋，“不过，怎么都比你唱歌赚钱，你要不要试试。”  
“不要，”李泰容不耐烦地抽回手，“好脏。”  
“啊…”男孩说。  
“我唱歌也不只是为了钱，算了，你不懂。”他又狠狠抽了口烟，一下子吸到了根部，像是要污染整个肺。  
“这样啊，脏啊。”男孩看着他，找了找裤子口袋里的还带着精液的二十美刀，塞到了李泰容手里，“那我给你你一晚上的钱，你和我做好不好。”  
“啊？”李泰容的烟蒂掉到了地上，有些吃惊。  
“因为我很喜欢你，你唱歌的样子很耀眼。”卢卡斯笑嘻嘻地回答到。他勾起李泰容的手，”例行演出前的一支烟已经抽完了吧，跟我来。“  
李泰容有些犹豫，他之前就注意到了这个小鬼，一看就知道没家，不过在听他唱歌的时候格外专注，眼睛亮亮，和周围乌烟瘴气的环境格格不入，他很喜欢，男孩的长相和其他人不是一个货色，整天倒在一堆臭老头的怀里，钱来得很容易，看样子已经没救了。有些犯恶心，他不要变成这样。  
李泰容跟着卢卡斯来到了夜店的男厕的一个隔间里，这里很脏，一股尿骚味。  
“就在这儿吧。”男孩说，蹲下来准备解开他的皮带。  
“等等，”他用手掌住卢卡斯的头，头发比想象中的软，“就在这儿？”  
“对呀，”男孩手上的动作没停，熟练地解开了李泰容的腰带，“你还有其他更好的地方吗，我没法带你去酒店。”  
”不，不，就在这儿吧，就在这儿吧。”他放在男孩头上的手缓缓垂下，手里握着那二十刀，欲言又止。  
他看着卢卡斯舔了舔他厚厚翘翘的嘴唇，盯着自己的老二。他缓缓地张开口，隔着内裤开始舔弄那里，李泰容颤了颤，感受着口腔内部的温暖，一阵酥麻沿着脊椎传上大脑，这小鬼很会，李泰容想着。他很快被弄得石更了起来，布料被口水沾湿。他忍不住褪下了自己的内裤，石更的巨柱弹到了卢卡斯有些婴儿肥的脸颊上，软软的。  
男孩用舌头将巨物舔回自己嘴里，用湿热的口腔包住，然后用嘴唇吮吸着前端，舌头顶弄一圈凹槽。像是吃着棒棒糖一样，他随着韵律含得更深，舌尖不忘玩弄那个小孔，不一会就尝到了咸咸的前液，卢卡斯心里莫名有些自豪，他抬头望了一眼，只见对方咬着牙眯着眼直勾勾地看着自己，眼神像狼，他不敢多看，继续专心嘴里的事。  
厕所相对外面很安静，他故意把舔弄的声音弄得很大，渐渐地加快频率，这种事节奏和深度很重要。他抬起头又去观察男人的表情以寻求反馈，红肿的嘴唇上闪着光泽。男人微微地喘息，他伸手扶住卢卡斯的脑袋，有些用力，耸动胯部，看着自己那活在男孩脸颊上凸出明显的形状，他想操烂他的嘴。男孩用他那亮晶晶的眼睛观察着，用鼻腔哼笑了一下，和李泰容对视着慢慢头部向前，最后整个含住，炽热塞满了他整个口腔，巨大的头部抵住了喉咙深处，嘴巴大张着才勉强包完，下巴很酸，口水沿着嘴角流了出来。卢卡斯有故意训练过自己，可以没有咽反射，别人都夸他的喉咙操起来像处女一样。李泰容的喘息声变得很大，他那里被温暖紧致包裹着，他真是个小婊子不是吗？他用两手控制住对方的头，开始猛地干了起来，男孩不得不好好地扶住马桶边，他晕头转向，甚至下意识想去拍男人的大腿叫他停下。男人不停地前后动着，越来越快，越来越快，可以说是带着些暴力，被发胶定好的发型已经有些糟乱，有几缕发丝垂下随着摆动在他眼前晃着。  
卢卡斯突然猛地推开他，两人现在都喘着粗气。“别射我嘴里，射这里。”卢卡斯指了指自己后面。李泰容不满地啧了啧嘴，被打断很难受。  
他看着男孩从裤兜里摸出个避孕套，“你没病吧。要无套吗？”男孩的声音很沙哑，他意识到是他造成的。  
李泰容迟疑了一下。男孩补充道：“我有定期做检查，我很干净的。”  
他从男孩手里拿过套子，急急地戴上，“算了吧。”  
“好。”男孩撅嘴笑了笑，开始脱裤子。他的胯很窄，本来就很低的裤子轻易拉一拉就垮了下来掉到地板上。他穿着女士内裤，大腿看起来纤长又有肉感，小麦色的皮肤看起来像蜜糖，大腿根部紫色青色的掐痕像是荆棘蜿蜒而下。一会儿我的手也该掐住那里吗？李泰容想，他也脱掉了自己的外套，只留下了一件透视背心。他的体脂率看起来很低，倒三角的上半身像刀锋一样。男孩转过身去，拉着细绳一样的边缘褪下内裤。卢卡斯俯下身子，翘起臀部，细长的手指掰开自己的臀肉，他侧过头对着泰容说，“来，这儿。”  
男孩已经提前清洁过了应该也扩张得很好，他从这个角度能看到男孩的腰腹，也有淤青。李泰容有些不舒服，“快呀~”他听到一个欢快的声音在催促他，他迟疑地一手扶住了男孩的细腰，一手扶住自己的老二，对着那一张一合的小口慢慢地送了进去。就着一点点套上的润滑液，男人有些困难地一寸一寸地进去，最后发出一声长而舒缓的叹息。他慢慢地开始尝试着动动，不一会就变得顺畅起来，他和男孩都随着动作时不时发出细小的呜咽。  
“所以…你想在操我的时候聊天吗？”  
“有客人要求你这样吗？”  
“额，也不全是…啊！”男孩因为突然地撞击叫出了声，“我自己工作的时候就喜欢和他们聊天，不同的人过着不同的生活，很有趣。虽然大部分是差不多的…嗯…”  
“那…哈…你想聊什么？”  
我喜欢你，你喜欢我吗，卢卡斯想，他说：“你想听听你是哪种人吗？”  
“……”沉默，他不知道后面的情况，他猜想着对方尴尬的反应。  
厕所里有着难闻的空气清新剂的味道，混杂在浓烈的骚味里，外面的音乐很吵，人群很闹，肉体碰撞的声音回荡在这个狭小的空间里。  
你喜欢我吗，男孩想。他开始浪叫，淫荡的喊音传到了外面，外面很吵，没人听得到。  
这时厕所大门的铃铛响了，外面进来了个人。  
卢卡斯撑着厕所隔间的门，劣质的门板被他们的动作摇晃得吱呀吱呀的，男孩没有要降低音量的意思。  
他听到外面的人拉开裤链的声音，接着是水声。然后那个人说话了：“卢卡斯是你吗？”  
“是…嗯~我~”他大声回应着，他能感觉到后面干得更狠了，他的腰和大腿被掐得死死的。  
“你一会儿还接吗？”  
他顿了顿，“…嗯~要接要接~~”他的声音里带着愉悦，仿佛说着又有钱赚了，“你家的狗狗…嗯…最近怎么样啦…伤…啊！好…了吗？”  
“死了。”  
“没…事…再买条新…嗯…的吧”卢卡斯试图安慰着，他的腰快要撑不住了。  
他听到裤链拉上的声音，脚步声，水龙头里的水哗哗流下的声音，铃铛声，那人出去了。  
“你…哈…和他们都那么熟吗？”后面传来的声音听不出什么情绪。  
“不，我只是…喜欢狗狗。”卢卡斯说着好像难过了起来，但他已经布满情/欲的脸上什么都看不出，两颊绯红，手指曲着死死抵住门板，“不过！我得先吃饱…饭才行！然后！…啊！然后！我要…买……哈~嗯~…一条…狗狗。”  
“……”还是沉默，卢卡斯很怕沉默。他自顾自地说起来，”你知道吗？他比你更会操我。”男孩能感到，后面的巨物好像又胀大了些，力道又加重了许多，爽得他直流水，也许今天他能靠不摸前面就身寸。他脑袋晕乎乎的，充斥着喜悦。  
他又说道：”但…是你会让我更！啊啊！嗯！兴奋，更紧张，就像…就…啊！慢点~就像我十四岁的时候。但他，他打…嗯…打我的时候…只会让我萎掉。”说着男孩好像哽咽了一下，男人在他身体里埋得很深，一只手紧紧地扣住了他的肩膀，他的锁骨被手指扣的生疼。  
“哈…哈…”  
“你很好…你又帅…歌又唱得好…嗯…不行了…你也太猛了吧…你眼角…等等！啊！慢点慢点！你眼角的疤是怎么来的？”李泰容已经沉默不语很久了，甚至连呻吟声都很少。他只能感觉到他在后方碾过每一寸肠壁，被异物填满的肿胀感让他很满足。  
“啊~~啊！”卢卡斯被干得大叫了两声，他想也许该换个姿势了，他想看看对方的脸，“嗯~~~也是被人打的吗？不过…哈…很帅，我很喜欢，更让我兴奋了！哇！啊！我的老天！嗯~对对~就是那儿~哈……哈……啊啊啊啊~~~你也…也…也和我一样…嗯…是有梦想的人吧！我——”  
“你很吵…”身后的人说，声音闷闷的。  
“？”  
“……”身后的人停止了动作，他只好疑惑的把头转过去。  
借着昏暗的灯光，他看到，李泰哭了，没有一点声音。  
外面正在切歌，人声把他们俩隔绝在了这间小小的厕所里。  
男孩看着泰容，他说，“你也和他们一样…”  
“你们都会哭。”  
卢卡斯转过身来，他用手指蹭掉泰容右脸上的泪痕，“你这样的人，也会哭吗？”  
李泰容看着他，灯管在男孩的后方闪烁，他有些看不清对方表情。  
“我以为只有他们那样的烂人才会哭，我不会哭的。”男孩的声音沙哑而又低沉，但他觉得很脆弱。  
李泰容扯着卢卡斯的胳臂，拉他坐在马桶盖上。他架起男孩两条光裸的双腿，让男孩只能堪堪扶住两边的隔板以保持平衡。他没等对方扶稳便发狠地撞了进去，我是变态吗？他想，看着别人的活得一团糟然后因为自己活得也像坨屎一样哭了？但我还是好石更，我只想干他。  
他重重地碾了进去，又狠狠地抽出来，掐着之前的大腿淤青，像是要把人整个折过来，接着又再压得更深，男孩这次安静了许多，双手晃荡着，手指在隔板上乱抓。他又重重地进去了，像是要把囊袋也塞进去一样，换来了对方的一颤，仰头大张着嘴获取氧气，发出无声的尖叫。他找到那一点了，泰容想。他便猛地去碾过去，这时男孩会吸得更紧，快意从下面传至全身，他快要控制不住了，只是在遵循本能地操动着，男孩的头不停地撞上抽水桶，不过一会儿，他看着卢卡斯已经被操得眼神涣散，在那儿发骚，睫毛被泪水沾湿，口水把下巴弄得一塌糊涂。  
这样自像极了他的母亲，泰容想，这像极了他的婊子母亲在被人操的样子。他的母亲很美，所以有很多人来光顾，这个女人告诉过他，在和人上床的时候别真的和人接吻，因为那表示你爱他，没人想要这个。他小时候是看着这样的母亲被不同的男人干长大的。他小时候住的那栋楼里，现在全住着是瘾君子，母亲已经死了。如今他和一些烂人合租住在一起。  
他还记得母亲的歌声很动人，小时候在她开心的时候会唱些他听不懂的歌谣给他听，他很喜欢。  
两只还带着青少年一样纤细感的小腿紧紧地压着他的背，骨头和骨头硌着疼。他知道对方快要到了，自己也快要到了。卢卡斯射了出来，紧接着他也射了。  
事后的空气是凝固的，只有喘着粗气的声音。男孩躺了一会儿，有些晃悠悠地站了起来，打算出去。  
这里并没有纸可以给他清理，不过这个无所谓，那个人会带他到旅馆里洗澡。  
忽然，李泰容抓住了他的手，“你是烂人，我也是烂人，所以是可以哭的。”他把那二十刀塞回了对方手 中。  
“嗯。”  
我果然喜欢你，卢卡斯想。  
我可以亲你吗，李泰容想。

男孩转头看了男人一眼，然后在寂静中离开了房间。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾匆匆结束了，哎，以后再弄。


End file.
